tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
All Users
This page lists every user who has ever joined the server, what version they joined during, and what day and time they joined. Multiverse Era ;1.Player-this was Tadukoo before he used the Tadukoo account. (Currently Pokenutter uses this account) :Joined before Multiverse 1.1, but the first recorded time was on January 15, 2012 at 2:00 PM EST. ;2.Drrick5-the first op other than Tadukoo. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 15, 2012 at 3:11 PM EST. ;3.Mr_Penguins-the first non-op on the server. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 16, 2012 at 5:28 PM EST. ;4.Xnoble2x-little fight between him and Drrick5. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 16, 2012 at 6:08 PM EST. ;5.LegendaryCaveman-left saying "this place is so confusing".(Note: It is not confusing :) ) :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 16, 2012 at 7:57 PM EST. ;6.Ratchet12340-hated Bukkit, Essentials, and flat worlds. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 16, 2012 at 8:34 PM EST. ;7.Noob_360-left without saying anything. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 12:58 PM EST. ;8.Cookie10-the second person other than Tadukoo to be an op. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 1:16 PM EST. ;&kwolol-an alternate account of Cookie10. (Not counted since it was Cookie10) :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 1:17 PM EST. ;Notch- an alternate account of Cookie10. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 1:18 PM EST. ;Krysk-an alternate account of Cookie10. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 1:22 PM EST. ;Storm_Surge-an alternate account of Cookie10. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 1:22 PM EST. ;9.Tadukoo-at first, an alternate account of Cookie10, but Tadukoo actually used it later. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 1:23 PM EST. ;Loveless-an account Drrick5 used to use. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 1:23 PM EST. ;10.Alfred2347-he wanted to be an op :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 1:48 PM EST. ;/2347ktest-alternate account of Cookie10, idk why XD. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 1:50 PM EST. ;11.BlackOpzKilla-liked hamachi and bukkit :D :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 2:53 PM EST. ;12.Kraiwa2-commented on how awesome his house was. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 3:09 PM EST. ;13.Moonpie1-made the spawn :D, and was opped later. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 3:42 PM EST. ;14.ZILO_DG3-made the wooden thing that is now the mall, and was opped later. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 5:12 PM EST. ;15.Hypernovi-Tadukoo remembered you XD :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 8:45 PM EST. ;16.Tyquan-you got raged at on Skype and left? :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 9:03 PM EST. ;17.SumYungGai92-early quote from him: "Bukkit is cool." :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 17, 2012 at 9:24 PM EST. ;18.YankeeManiac-asked to donate :) :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 18, 2012 at 3:33 PM EST. ;19.Destle-Didn't stay long :( :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 18, 2012 at 3:52 PM EST. ;Eisenphreak-only person to be banned twice (as of September 6, 2012) :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 20, 2012 at 3:29 PM EST. ;20.Goldensun313-famous quote: "Me gusta los ninos" O.O (Translation : I like little boys) :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 20, 2012 at 3:29 PM EST. ;21.Vitosantos-said "soo" and left :( :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 on January 21, 2012 at 3:20 PM EST. ;Satan-An alternate account of Tadukoo. He doesn't remember why he used it, XD. :Joined during Multiverse 1.1 Category:Players